Jedi Order
The Jedi Order are a monastic spiritual organization and order comprised of Light side Force-users in the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Background The Jedi Knights study, serve, and use a mystical power called the Force, and their traditional weapon is the lightsaber, which emits a controlled plasma flow in the shape of a sword, in order to serve and protect the Galactic Republic and the galaxy at large from conflict or governmental instability. As guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, they mediate peace negotiations among planets and other factions and, if necessary, use their formidable powers, fighting skills, agility, and wisdom to quickly end unrest or neutralize dangerous individuals or threats. Some Jedi also took Barash vows; these Jedi took the vow as a kind of penitence; they separated themselves from everything save the Force itself until they had fulfilled the vow. Only then would they return to active duty. Organization The Jedi are governed by a council, consisting of some of the strongest, wisest, and most powerful members of the Jedi Order. They are bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles, and justice. The Jedi are trained to use the Force through passive meditation, practicing selflessness, and commitment to justice while at the same time rejecting emotions such as fear, anger, and hatred. Their way of life contrasts with their archenemies, the Sith, another monastic organization who use the Dark side of the Force to achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. A notable trait among Jedi, particularly those who have obtained the rank of Jedi Master is that they are arrogant, and self-righteous, as well as shortsighted; focused almost entirely on the future, giving the present little to no thought, these traits were what eventually led to the Jedi Order's devastation during the Conflict of the Numbers, and eventually their downfall during Order 66. Grand Master or Master of the Order, is one of the two separated titles given to the leader of the Jedi Order, and the head of the Jedi High Council. Powers and Equipment *'The Force:' The Jedi are skilled in the ways of the Force; particularly the Light side of the Force. *'Lightsabers:' All Jedi are armed with blue, light blue, green, purple, gold, black, or white standard lightsabers, double-bladed lightsabers, dual-phase lightsabers, crossguard lightsabers, curved-hilt lightsabers, lightsaber pikes, cane-disguised lightsabers, training lightsabers, shoot-style lightsabers, or darksabers that allowed them to win duels quickly and easily; however, they have more difficulty defeating their opponents who are Force-sensitive individuals, particularly fully trained lightsaber duelists such as Darth Tenebrous. *'Jedi robes:' Jedi robes are white, cream, gray, light brown, dark brown, or black colored robes worn by the members of the Jedi Order (Jedi Youngling, Padawan Learner, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Master alike) their clothes usually tended to follow a pattern, consisting of an undertunic, an overtunic, an outer robe with a deep hood and wide sleeves, loose-fitting trousers, a tabard, and a broad sash tied about the waist. Jedi High Council The Jedi High Council is a council comprised of some of the strongest, wisest, and most powerful members of the Jedi Order, who are elected to lead and guide the Jedi. All members of the Jedi Council are those who have the rank of Jedi Master, Grandmaster, or Master of the Order is one of the two separated titles granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected head of the Jedi High Council. The Grandmaster can overrule the decision that the other members of the Jedi Council made, regarding matters of the Jedi Order; such as expelling a member of the Jedi Order, also he/she can change the Jedi teachings or code. Jedi Code The Jedi Code is a set of rules and teachings that governed the behavior of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, some of these teachings as well as the code were flawed; as it eventually led to the Jedi Order's downfall. *'There is no emotion, there is peace:' All Jedi are taught to control their emotions, as they believe by giving into their emotions; they would fall to the Dark side. *'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge:' Because the Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy; they gathered as much knowledge as they can. *'There is no passion, there is serenity:' All Jedi are taught to connect to the Force through serenity and other peaceful emotion(s). *'There is no chaos, there is harmony:' All Jedi are taught to end conflicts via peaceful ways. *'There is no death, there is the Force:' All Jedi are taught to accept that death is inevitable, and that the those lost to it merely become part of the Force. *'Non-Attachment(s):' All Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds such as family and romantic love. B'en'jamin Thorrn is the only known pre-Naboo Jedi to have (secretly) broken this rule on more than one occasion. *'Life is Precious:' All Jedi are taught to respect all forms of life in general, as they do not believe in assassination(s), and only kill in self-defense or to save the lives of innocent individual(s). *'Mercy:' All Jedi are forbidden to attack or kill unarmed opponents. *'One Master, one apprentice:' A single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master is forbidden to have more than one Padawan at a given time, to prevent rivalry among apprentices for their Master's favor. *'Age Restriction:' Force-sensitives at certain ages are not allowed to join the Jedi Order as trainees, Ronald and Oliver Potter were eleven and five years old, respectively, when they were mysteriously invited to train as Jedi, to the chagrin of people like Vernon Dudley. Jedi ranks *'Jedi Youngling:' Jedi Youngling is a rank granted to Force-sensitive children (between the ages of three and eight) who have been accepted into the Jedi Order as trainees, they underwent their training in the Force, particularly at the Coruscant Jedi Temple; they would remain under the tutelage of a Jedi instructor; until they are selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as their apprentice; Oliver Potter is a notable Youngling. *'Padawan:' Padawan is a rank granted to Jedi Younglings who have been selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as there apprentice(s), at the age of eight or in their early teenage years, they would remain under the tutelage of there mentor(s); until the Jedi High Council believes they are ready for the Jedi Trials; B'en'jamin Thorrn is a notable Padawan. *'Jedi Knight:' Jedi Knight is a rank granted to Padawans who have passed the Jedi Trials (the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of the Spirit, and the Trial of Insight) becoming full members of the Jedi Order; it is the second highest rank in the Jedi Order. *'Jedi Master:' Jedi Master is a rank granted to a few Jedi Knights, depending on their experience, intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the Force or skills in lightsaber combat; it is the highest rank in the Jedi Order; Rumberus is a notable Master. Jedi titles *'Jedi:' Jedi is a title that is granted to individuals (Jedi Youngling, Padawan, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Master alike) who are members of the Jedi Order. *'Jedi investigator:' Jedi investigator is a title that is granted to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who specialize in using their intuition and connection to the Force to perform detective work and prevent crimes, the Jedi investigators rarely use the Jedi Temple's cutting edge analysis equipment and facilities, including the Jedi Archives, decontaminated clean room analysis chambers and analysis droids to assist with their research or investigation; Rumberus is particularly a notable Jedi investigator. *'Chief Librarian:' Chief Librarian is a title that is granted to a single Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who is elected to oversaw the vast Coruscant Jedi Temple archives and Holocron Vault; Jocasta Nu is particularly a notable Chief Librarian. *'Grandmaster:' Grandmaster is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of the Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Master of the Order; Yoda is particularly a notable Grand Master. *'Master of the Order:' Master of the Order is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of the Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest, and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Grandmaster; Wraith is particularly a notable Master of the Order. *'Dark Jedi:' Dark Jedi is an unofficial title that refers to Jedi who have gone rogue and fallen to the Dark side, but are not actual Sith; Xerin Hedashield and B'en'jamin Thorrn are particularly notable Dark Jedi. Because the Rule of Two was a closely guarded secret, Darth Vadermort, Darth Tenebrous, and Darth Vadermort were all believed to be Dark Jedi. History Early history The Jedi Order was founded in or around 6000 BBY, on Ahch-To by an individual known as the "Prime Jedi", who was the first Jedi in existence, at the dawn of their order, they were known to have taken Ilum, the planet from which they gathered the kyber crystals to power their lightsabers, as a sacred place on which they built a Jedi Temple. Contesting the Sith Order During an event known as the "Hundred-Year Darkness", one Jedi broke away from the Light side, and founded the Sith Order, gaining many followers. With the Sith as their eternal enemies, the Jedi took up the task of protecting the galaxy from their evil. The wars between Jedi and Sith would spread across the galaxy as the centuries passed and resulted in such travesties such as the Great Scourge of Malachor. At some point in time after the end of the Great Scourge of Malachor, the Jedi Order believed they had wiped out the entire Sith Order, which was helped along by the power-hungry Sith fighting among themselves, unaware at the time that there was still one surviving Sith; Darth Bane, who decreed there should be no more than two Sith at any one time to prevent infighting, eventually, Bane was killed by the Jedi (when they learned of his survival and his new Sith philosophy; the Rule of Two) however, this victory made the Jedi arrogant and as such, this arrogance combined with their inability to acknowledge or learn from their mistakes would eventually lead to their downfall. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Bane had (secretly) taken an apprentice, and by letting himself be killed, had drawn the Jedi's attention away from the Sith, leading them to think that the Sith Order had been destroyed for good. The Jedi then destroyed any Sith artifacts they found, but this was a mistake; had the Jedi kept the artifacts of the Sith, they may have been able to prepare for their return, but in destroying any forms of existence, and legacy of their enemies, they left themselves and the galaxy itself completely unprepared. Keepers of the peace The Jedi Order had built many Jedi Temples throughout the galaxy over the years to serve as Jedi academies to train new generations of Jedi Knights across the galaxy; such as the Ahch-To Jedi Temple, considered to be the very first according to historians among their ranks, the Ilum Jedi Temple, the Lothal Jedi Temple, the Jedha Jedi Temple and the famous Coruscant Jedi Temple, which served as their headquarters. The Coruscant Jedi Temple was built over a Sith Shrine to contain the Dark side of the Force, but over time, the darkness from the shrine seeped up into the Coruscant Jedi Temple, causing the Jedi's powers to weaken; proving to be another sign of the Jedi's arrogance. Eon-Long Exodus and aftermath The Jedi played a huge role in the Eon-Long Exodus and later the Dark Revolution. Conflict of the Numbers During Conflict of the Numbers, the Jedi fought to prevent Lord Vadermort, and later Xerin Hedashield from purging both their own Order and the Galactic Republic. Notable Jedi *Yoda *Wraith *Master M'Ba'Tee *Ronald Potter *Ammon Kendels *Annabelle Skywalker *Oliver Potter *Rumberus *B'en'jamin Thorrn (formerly) *Victoria *Phoenix *Volto (formerly) External links * Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Clergy Category:Ronald Potter Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Character groups Category:Organizations Category:Councils Category:Across the Portal Category:Non-D.I.T.